The Eyes of a Devil
by OXEsSeNcEXO
Summary: When I was born.....I was born alone with something deep inside of me, a monster, just waiting to get out....get out and destroy every living thing in it’s path. My name is Draconus and this is my story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

When I was born.....I was born alone with something deep inside of me, a monster, just waiting to get out....get out and destroy every living thing in it's path. My name is Draconus and this is my story. I live in The Village Hidden in The Leaves, where I live alone in a small house on top of a lonely hill, with out any parents. I've heard stories that after I was born, my parents didn't want me so they abandoned me and fled the village fearing for their pathetic lives, fearing that one day I may destroy them. It seems everyone in the village has fears of that....but how can I destroy anything, when I am not evil. Or even intend on destroying every thing.

Before I was forced to be enrolled in the Ninja Academy, which I am now in, I was already learning jutsus at a pretty fast right, but these weren't ordinary jutsus, these were forbidden ones that I had found in a secrete department under the floor boards. Apparently they had belonged to my grandfather, who ever he was. Each day I would sit for hours reading the scrolls, but is seems that I only could master 20 of them, but that is more than enough for me for now. My three special jutsus pretty much just destroy my opponent, but I'll only use those for when I'm in grave danger, for I do not want the monster inside of me to be released.....you're probably wondering by now what the heck I'm talking about by monster.......

You see for some odd reason, I never found out way, a very powerful demon, even more powerful than the Nine-Tailed Fox demon, was sealed into my body at birth. The demon's name is Dragamus, he was king of what they call Dragon Demons, and he had the ability to control and use the shadows as a weapon. Now that he is sealed in my body, I have that ability too, to control the shadows, but also to create them. But the downfall of having him sealed inside of me, is that I can hear his voice inside my head and see his face in my own shadow. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. A year before Iruka Umino came to my door, something terrible happened to me, for another odd reason, I lost my sight, so until I get my headband, I have to wear a rag over my eyes.

So this is where my story leads up to now. I am currently in The Academy, I am six years old right now, I'm one of the youngest in my class and one of the top too, but the person that is first top in my class is Sasuke Uchiha.............


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Ever since I was enrolled, Sasuke has been giving me dirty looks, just because he expects everyone else to be lower than him, which isn't going to happen with me. All the other students,on the other hand, except three, just give me a look of fear. Naruto Uzumaki always has a smile on his face and tells me that one day he wants to challenge me and beat me, which isn't going to happen. And then there is Kenji Mormustsu, he gives me a friendly look too, because we both have something in common, Demons sealed inside of us, he has a wolf demon sealed away. And last but not least Kay Misturgi, she just glances at me with shyness in her eyes........but we have nothing in common at all, so I wonder why she is like that? I can not see these things, but I can feel them.

It's a day away from graduation and we have to be put into teams_. I wonder who I will get paired with, probably people who don't like me or just plain fear me_. I think with a sigh. Then I hear a laugh in my head, of course it has to be that bothersome demon_**......Heh, you're in ignorant fool! Why don't you just destroy all of them and become a powerful Rouge Demon Ninja**_! He says with another laugh_. Shut up Dragamus! I don't need your crap right now and I don't want to, because I AM NOT EVIL_! I snap inside my head. Then there is silence. "Draconus......Draconus......DRACONUS!" Iruka says finally shouting my name.

I look over at him, "Huh, what?" I say looking around at everyone, even though I can not see them, I can still feel how tense they are getting.

"You'll be teamed up with Kenji Mormustsu and Kay Misturgi. You'll be team 11." Iruka says. I only nod, but I could hear a lot of the students exhale, they must have been holding their breath, hoping and praying that I wasn't going to be paired up with them.

Later on, after the day at the academy is over, I just relax, by sitting under a tree. I hear footsteps and sense that it is my team members. "Draconus.....I'm glad th-that we're t-team m-members." Kay says and then is silent as the dead, just standing there looking at me.

"Me too, can I sit down?" Kenji says, which is surprising, cause he's really usually quite around everyone. But I guess getting paired up with me has shoved some confidence down his throat or something.

"Yeah, me too, I guess. Yeah you can sit down, both of you." I say to them and they both sit under the tree near me. _**Why are you wasting your time with these fools? Why haven't you reached Jonin yet? **__Not more of your crap! I haven't reached it yet, cause after I graduate and become a Genin I have tests to complete first you idiot! _I snap. I then hear a growl of irritation from him.

What brings me back to reality, is the scream Kay lets out. "What's going on Kenji?" I ask. But there wasn't a response and then he yelps in pain. 'Kenji what's going on?" I ask again.

"Bullies.......hurting.........." Is all Kenji could get out.

I stand up and walk three steps forward, now I could sense where the so called bullies were. "Leave them alone, your fight is with me. " I snap

The one begins to laugh, "And what is a _blind_ _genin_ going to do?" He asks. "We're chunin and more powerfull than you." he adds with another laugh.

I just stand there for a few moments and then move quickly. I'm smaller and faster than the two older boys. I punch one right in the face, breaking his nose on impact. He yelps in and pain and then goes to swing at me. I block his punch and then grab him by the arm and throw him over my shoulders and head, slamming him into the tree. I can hear the other one backing up and then he runs away, the first one gets up and runs away too. I can sense that Kay and Kenji are looking at me.

"What I'm a natural fighter and when my _friends_ are in trouble I'm not just gonna sit by and let them get hurt." I say.

"Ok." they both say.

The next day we were told to go outside and line up at tables, so that we could get our headbands. Kenji and Kay had came up to where I was standing and told me that they had gotten their headbands and would wait for me. It was finally my turn. "Congratulations, you were one of the top students in your class, here is your headband." The assistant teacher says. I nod and grab the headband. Moving to the side, I take the rag off and put the headband in place of it.

Then Iruka gets us in our teams and hands each team a paper that tells where to meet our sensei. He came to our team and gave us our paper. Once every team had a paper he said we could go. "Well Kenji, since you have the paper, lead the way." I say. "Who is our sensei anyway?" I add.

"ok, their name is Kuruki Irrawmotto." He says as he begins to walk.

We soon get there in no time. "Well, you must be Team 11." An unfamiliar voice says. Then I hear footsteps walking toward us. "I'm Sensei Irrawmotto." They add.

Kay then screams, "Yay! A female Sensei!" She says and then screams with joy again. I could hear her jumping up and down.

"Yep. You must be Kay Misturgi." She says and then walks up to me and Kenji. "Kenji Mormustsu is on the left and Draconus is on the right." She says.

"That's right, how'd you know?" Kenji asks.

"Well the only reason I know is because they had told me that Draconus was blind, and he is the only one with a headband over his eyes." She says. "Well, tomorrow we have a big day a head of us, our first mission." She adds.

The whole day was spent getting to know our sensei and practicing for tomorrow. "Does anyone want to show me something before we have to leave, since the sun will be setting." Sensei Irrawmotto says.

"I do." I say.

"Ok, what is it?" She asks, I could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Well to show you, you have to throw Kunai knives at me, as many as your hand can hold." I say as I cross my arms.

"Ok, I can hold five, is that enough?" She asks.

"Yeah, now just throw them." I say.

"Ok, if your sure about this." She says and throws them at me as hard as she can.

They were getting closer and closer, I could hear them, I had to wait for the right moment and then my attack will be unleashed. Now they were only a few inches away from me. And before they could pierce my skin and go through me a wave of shadows blocks them, you see, since the stupid demon inside of me has to live by my life, this was a defense mechanism that he gave to me, beside controlling and creating shadows. I guess I should thank the stupid demon.....but I'm not.

"H-how can you do that?" Sensei asks.

"I have the dragon demon king, Dragamus sealed inside of me, and this is one of the abilities that was transferred into my body, besides creating and controlling the shadows." I say. There was just silence.

The next day soon arrived. Sensei had told us to meet her at the gate of the village. When we got there she was waiting for us. "What's our mission?" Kenji asks.

"Our mission is to protect a very rich family from thieves and other village ninja, until they can get home to The Village Hidden in The Mist." She says.

We then start our journey, we had to meet them at the docks. Which was thirty miles away from where we were, which was just about the middle of the forest. "Sensei, we have three people following us." I say. Just as I said that I could hear Shuriken hit the tree.

"How'd you know?" She asks.

"Since I don't have any sight, my hearing had become very keen." I say.

"Look out Draconus!" Kay says.

The three figures had thrown Shuriken which was blocked by the shadows of course. "What do you want?" I ask the three figures as they come out of the trees.

"We want you dead, we were hired to kill you." One, a female, says.

"By who?" Sensei asks.

"That's none of your business." the female snaps. "Orki, you can handle them" she adds.

I could hear the heavy footsteps of a man and I could hear his laughter."When I'm done with you, there will only be dead bodies left!" He says with a laugh.

I turned toward my sensei. "I can take him." I say.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah, and it will all be over before and one can say anything." I say.

"Ok. If you are sure." She says.

I nod and step forward. 'I'm going to take you on and out."I say.

He laughs. "Yeah, a shrimp like you." he says. "Hurling rock jutsu." he adds.

I could hear the rocks coming at me and let my instinctive defense take over. They were all blocked by the waves of shadows. "My turn." I say as I begin the make hand signs. "I don't think you'll be surviving this one. There is no way to block it." I add.

"Yeah, sure, every justu can be blocked." He says.

"Dragon's Revenge Jutsu!" I say after I make hand signs and then touch the ground with two fingers.

Orki apparently thought my attack was going to happen right away, because I could hear him exhale. Then he begins to laugh. "Heh, that was a bluff, nothing happened." he says with a laugh.

I smirk and look straight at him. "Guess again." I say. Just as I said that the ground began to crack, the crack started from me and went straight to Orki and was also very deep. Everyone heard a growling and roaring noise, then a head and neck of a very large shadow dragon emerged from the depths of the crack and _devoured_ Orki in one gulp. It then descended back down into the crack and then the crack sealed up.

"What are you?" another figure says. I could hear both figures back up and then retreat into the forest.

I turned toward my team, "Well are we going now?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. By the way when did you learn that justu and where?" Sensei asks me.

"I learned that two years ago when I was four and I learned it at my house." I say.

"Ok. Let's just keep going." She says.

We soon arrive at the docks. "I would like you to meet Maxi and his son Jay." Sensei says.

"I assume you are Team 11?" Maxi asks.

"Yes." Sensei says.

We had to travel by boat to get to the village that Maxi was from. Apparently Sensei thought I could handle myself, because she had put me on guard duty the whole way there. It would take us about three days to get there. "So hows it going Draconus?" Sensei asks as she comes up next to me.

"So far nothing, but I think they're waiting for us to get to land before they attack." I say.

"Yeah, I think so too." She says.

I look over the side of the ship at the ocean. I could see my own shadow and Dragamus' red-glowing eyes. _**Some day I will be free again and then destroy everything in sight! **_He says with a laugh. I look away and walk away from the side of the ship. _Dragmus, why do you always have to ruin every peaceful moment in life? _I ask, but there was no response from him.

We soon arrive and began our journey to where Maxi lived. We were a few hours into our journey and were half way there, when I sensed the familiar presences of the two ninja that had attacked us before. "Look out!" I say as I send a wave of shadows to block Shuriken from hitting Maxi, his son, and my sensei.

Sensei turns around and looks at the ninja. "Who are you?" She asks.

"I am Rachel Mironuski and this is Jade Kitrosuki." Rachel says.

Just then Jade disappears. "Kenji, Sensei protect Maxi and his son, I think Jade is gonna try to kill them." I say. They both nod and stand on either side of Maxi.

"Kay, you and I will take on Rachel." I say.

Rachel then laughs as she runs off in the other direction. "After her!" Sensei tells us.

We both run after her. _This is gotta be a trick, she wants us to get away from the group. _I think. We soon arrive to a clearing. Rachel had gone up into the trees. I could hear her footsteps. "There's no way two little kids are gonna beat me." She says as he jumps out of the tree.

"Well, let's find out." I say.

"Oh, no clones!" Kay says.

"I'll take one and you take the other." I say. "Fine out which one is the real one." I add as Kay sighs.

One of the Rachels comes after me. "You're the boy with the odd powers aren't you? Well this shouldn't take long." She says. "Inferno Tiger Jutsu!" She adds.

Her attack was blocked by a wave of shadows. "You're just a stupid demon in human clothing!" She says.

I begin to make hand signs. "Eternal Darkness Jutsu." I say as A shroud of darkness begins to cover both of us.

"What is this trickery?" She asks stunned by my attack.

"Not a trick......." I say as I begin to laugh. "Call me a demon huh? Then I'll show you a _real _demon." I add as I begin to transform and attack her.

I wasn't really doing thing, this jutsu made it seem like I was attacking her, but I wasn't. It was an illusion. I stood outside the shroud and hear her screams of terror. Then I could smell a smoke-like substance. I knew I had the clone, which meant Kay was fighting the real Rachel.

I turn and moved quickly as possible to intervene. "Inferno Shuriken Barrage." Rachel said. I could hear thousands of Shuriken flying though the air and Kay screaming in pain. I could also smell blood, and it was Kay's.

I ran up to her just as she fell, I held her in my arms, her breath was shallow and short. "We need to stop...." was all she said before she stopped breathing and was limp. I could hear Rachel laughing in the background.

"Serves your friend right, she was a fool and paid for it." She says.

"She wasn't a fool.....you are....." I snapped as threw a Kunai knife at her. Of course I could hear her block it with another.

"Inferno Shuriken Barrage." She said. Thousands of Shuriken came flying at me. I expected the shadows to protect me, but some how they got threw my defenses, hitting me hard. They knocked me back, but I kept my balance.

"What-how? No one can survive my attack." She says. "Inferno Shuriken Barrage." She adds attacking me again and the shuriken hit their mark.

I was leaning forward and swaying, I was about to die, I could feel the energy being drawn away. But then I heard a voice. _**You're pathetic! How can you let her kill your friend and then you! How pathetic!**_ Dragmus said. _Then either you take over or give me some of your chakra._ I say to him.

Before I black out, I could feel a power surge through me and my chakra could be seen from the outside, black as night, then everything went dark. The beast has been unleashed.......................


End file.
